


We Were Wonderland

by tiffthom



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Lost Love, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffthom/pseuds/tiffthom
Summary: We had so many things yet nothing at all because I was never yours and you were never mine.





	We Were Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on Tumblr: 'I never stood a chance, did I?' for Inukag, and the only thing that came to mind was pain because right???  
> This is the kickoff of what will hopefully grow to be a series of Inukag ficlets. Please enjoy.

Kagome never thought about love like her friends did. Mom’s cooking and keeping a lustrous sheen in her raven tresses were her priorities. Hammering down Algebra wasn’t as high on her list of goals as it probably should have been, but it outranked boys, jumpy, irregular heartbeats, and ‘he loves me, he loves me nots’ for sure.

She surprisingly didn’t break all of her bones after being pulled down into that dank, mysterious well by a centuries-old centipede woman. To this day, she can’t believe it happened. There was no logical explanation for it but it was a lot like love and the way she still desired the warmth of a half-demon’s embrace. 

_“I never stood a chance, did I?”_

Seven last words.

Her grandpa once told her the number seven meant ‘completion’, but it just feels like a sad ending to Kagome even though she and Inuyasha were supposed to belong to two different worlds, two painfully stretched apart epochs in time. 

She wishes she’d never sliced her heart open for his brash affections, but she couldn’t help falling for him just as a fool falls for the same joke every single time. Even with his past bleeding all over his present, she still kept tumbling down with him. How many times did she slide off the mouth of that well lugging book bags and bicycles to be with him? Her back muscles thump and pulse if she doesn’t go to sleep in the perfect position. Her right arm tenses during yoga classes because she fired too many arrows once upon a time. Inuyasha is still under her skin like the lurching feeling of dread.

He’s probably happy. It’s been ten years since those seven words and the long patch of silence he put between them. He never said anything so she kept the volumes of things she had left to say hidden too. Instead, she watched the fog waft over Kikyō’s silhouette in the distance. She was truly alive again, but she still looked like a ghost. Inuyasha couldn’t stop loving a ghost and it made Kagome want to grab him by his robes and demand a reason. Why couldn’t he love the real thing? 

But then she remembered the word ‘reincarnation’ and it felt like a death sentence. They were doomed from the very beginning. No one could love a shadow. 

Now she edits columns for _the Tokyo Times_ , and her fingers dance all over the keyboard smoothing out the _shoujo_ sentiments of young girls in love. She wants to advise them to restrain themselves for as long as they can so they aren’t stuck carrying around a fruitless romance. But the hope in their words is charming, the way they believe against everything that they’ll meet the one and succumb to bliss untold. Then Kagome remembers how untrue that is even in another life, and it bruises the core of her being. There is no time to feel sorry for herself though. Rent is due in a couple of days.


End file.
